Cores da Nossa Vida
by Kimberly Anne Potter
Summary: "As cores dominam a nossa vida, a nossa cultura, a nossa personalidade, o nosso humor e muito mais. Foi baseado nesta perspectiva que pode não ser a mais correta que pintei aquele quadro que tu adoras, mas que, nunca entendeste." Dedicada a Dyeniffer Mariane.
1. Introdução

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Introdução**

O que seria do mundo sem cor? Sim, o que seria dele? Será que o ser humano poderia aguentar um mundo onde os tons de negro e cinzento dominavam? Eu penso que não.

A razão é simples. O ser humano, na sua condição, precisa da cor para sobreviver, embora não o admita. Só a ideia de admitir que a cor (algo tão abstracto) é uma das bases da existência humana, é ridícula. Admito que pode ser ridículo mas, se pensarmos bem, tem lógica. Se as cores não existissem, o ser humano viveria numa constante melancolia, angústia e abatimento. O mundo não seria um lugar muito agradável para viver. A própria vida não seria a mesma.

As cores dominam a nossa vida, a nossa cultura, a nossa personalidade, o nosso humor e muito mais. Foi baseado nesta perspectiva (que pode não ser a mais correta) que pintei aquele quadro que tu adoras, mas que, nunca entendeste. Eu sei que cada vez que olhas para ele, gostas das cores brilhantes que usei e da maneira como elas estão dispostas. Sei também, porém, que tu não captas a mensagem que eu pretendia demonstrar.

Houve uma ocasião em que me perguntaste porque é que o quadro não ia para a galeria nem era posto á venda. Na altura, eu sorri e não te respondi. Bem, responderei agora.

A única razão porque o quadro não foi para a galeria nem posto á venda mas, em vez disso, foi para o quarto que partilhamos á cerca de dez anos é que ele representa a nossa vida enquanto casal. Através das cores e da sua simbologia, eu consegui, numa única tela, retratar a nossa vida inteira, até á data. Consegui, através de pinceladas leves e pinceladas carregadas, representar dois corpos que, um dia, o destino uniu. O elo que nós partilhamos, é um elo que, penso eu, nem a própria morte conseguirá quebrar.

Somos almas gémeas. Para todo o sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora (pedia para que lessem):**

Oi, pessoal. Como vai a vida?

Eu devo confessar que a próxima semana será uma semana stressante e por isso eu comecei a escrever esta fic, como forma de me abstrair um pouco da minha situação actual. Quando estou nervosa, escrevo. É uma espécie de terapia. Por isso, não posso dizer que esta fic é dos meus melhores trabalhos, no entanto, eu nutro por ela um carinho especial, até porque ela não é apenas uma história. Vocês acabaram por perceber, eventualmente, o que eu quero dizer com isto.

Peço que, quando e se comentarem, digam o que pensam muito sinceramente pois eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto á qualidade da fic e uma review construtiva é sempre um enorme incentivo. Espero que gostem. A fic terá, em principio, mais sete ou oito capítulos e todos eles serão pequenos como este.

Espero que gostem.

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne Potter**_


	2. Vermelho

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vermelho**

A cor da paixão. A cor do amor. A cor dos cabelos da nossa filha adoptiva. Uma das cores representativas da tua antiga equipa na nossa antiga e velha Hogwarts. A cor da minha equipa de Quidditch preferida.

Sim, o vermelho é uma cor que nos acompanhou ao longo da nossa vida. É uma cor que sempre esteve presente. Foi, provavelmente, uma das cores que nos influenciou mais, mesmo que nós não nos tenhamos apercebido disso.

É, também, a cor da raiva. Raiva essa que esteve presente nos nossos primeiros seis anos de convivência. Hoje, quando me lembro das nossas discussões e lutas, tenho vontade de rir. Eramos tão imaturos e ridículos. No entanto, não me arrependo de ter discutido contigo durante seis anos. Foi a nossa inimizade que acabou por nos levar ao que somos hoje. Crescemos e aprendemos com elas.

Contudo, o vermelho não é uma cor da nossa vida porque representa tantos factos e tantos inventos da nossa vida. Ela é uma cor da nossa vida pois representa o fogo.

O nosso amor é igual ao fogo. Quente e puro.

É quente porque todas as vezes que os teus lábios encontram os meus e cada vez que o teu corpo ondula sobre o meu, eu sinto que dentro de mim se acendem mil labaredas de amor que me aquecem e me tornam mais completo. É como alcançar o meu próprio paraíso.

Podes não saber isto mas em algumas culturas o vermelho, associado ao fogo, acaba por ser uma cor que traz destruição mas que ao mesmo tempo purifica. E é exactamente isso que o fogo da nossa paixão faz. Ele foi capaz de destruir todos os nossos conceitos e ideias pré-concebidas acerca do outro e foi capaz de nos "purificar" de tal forma que construímos esta relação baseada na confiança e no amor.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

E este foi a primeira cor que eu usei. A próxima é também uma cor quente. Eu devo dizer que se deve tomar em atenção as cores aqui usadas. Elas não foram escolhidas ao dedo. Há uma intenção ao usar estas cores especificas.

**Agradecimentos**: bvcsalvatore;

_Beijos_

_Kimberly Anne Potter_


	3. Laranja

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Laranja**

Sabes, nunca pensei que o Laranja fosse uma cor que ficasse para a memória. Normalmente, antes do acidente, era uma cor á qual eu não dava atenção. Demasiado exuberante. Até para mim. Mas, depois do acidente, esta cor ficou marcada em mim como se de uma tatuagem se tratasse. Tu não te lembras porque estavas inconsciente mas laranja era a cor do logotipo do hospital onde estavas internado. Era a cor do creme que era aplicado nas tuas feridas. Era a cor de um dos cobertores que te cobriam. Era a cor da pasta que todos os dias enjeitavam na tua corrente sanguínea para que assim o teu corpo pudesse resistir. Até o sumo de laranja que te deram no dia em que, finalmente acordaste, era laranja.

Acabei, com o tempo, associar essa cor á cura. Ela esteve presente durante todos os momentos do teu coma e da tua recuperação. Ela fez parte dos elementos que te curaram. Que te permitiram lutar e voltar para mim. Porque sim, o teu lugar é ao meu lado. O teu lugar é nos meus braços, assim, como o meu lugar é no teu coração.

O laranja é uma cor alegre. Não há dúvidas disso. E talvez essa seja outra razão para a considerar uma das cores presentes na nossa vida. Esta cor alegre acaba por nos libertar das emoções negativas. Ela influencia os nossos humores, mesmo que nós não tenhamos a consciência disso. Mas eu já disse e volto a dizer, as cores influenciam o ser humano em níveis dos quais nós não temos percepção.

No que diz respeito ao laranja, é uma cor que nos faz sentir menos inseguros e mais compreensivos com os defeitos dos outros. Lembro-me agora que o primeiro presente que recebi de ti eram flores. Rosas. Mas não eram rosas vermelhas mas sim rosas laranjas. Lembro-me das tuas palavras quando tu me deste um buquê de cinco rosas laranjas.

"_O Laranja representa a compreensão e o respeito mútuo, mas não só. Representa também o perdão"_. No momento, não entendi o que querias dizer com aquilo, meu amor, mas hoje, eu entendo. Não fui das pessoas mais corretas contigo e, mesmo assim, estiveste sempre de mão estendida para mim, pronto a ajudar-me. Tu compreendeste-me e acabaste por me perdoar pelos meus erros, sabendo que eu jamais conseguir-me-ia perdoar a mim próprio.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá pessoas. E aqui está mais uma cor. Laranja. A próxima também é uma cor quente. Alguém se atreve a adivinhar qual será a cor?

Bem, agora que já temos duas cores eu vou desvendar o mistério por detrás desta fic. Então é assim, esta fic é...(achavam mesmo que eu ia dizer-vos? Pois, claro, e eu sou a Madre Teresa de Calcutá.)

Agora a sério, esta **fic têm um mistério e cabe a vocês descobrir qual ele é**. A única pista que eu posso dar é que as cores não foram escolhidas porque eu gosto delas.

O que vocês ganham com isto? Já usaram as expressões "perfeito", "a melhor fic que você já escreveu até agora", "Incrível!" e outras assim para classificar esta fic, então **quem descobrir o mistério por detrás desta fic** ("_Porque é que eu usei estas cores e não outras?_) **ganha a própria fic como presente**, está bem? Parece vos bem?

Outra coisa que posso dizer é que são seis cores que eu vou usar, embora esteja a pensar em incluir mais duas.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** bvcsalvatore; Giny (obrigada pela review) e Yann Riddle Black;

* * *

_Beijos_

_Kimberly Anne_


	4. Amarelo

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Amarelo**

De todos os elementos naturais, o teu preferido é, sem dúvida, o sol. Não vale a pena discordares. O teu sorriso é mais brilhante em dias de sol. O brilho dos teus olhos verdes aumenta. Eu sei que, em dias de sol, a única coisa que tu queres realmente fazer é deitares-te na espreguiçadeira e apreciares os raios de sol que batem no teu corpo coberto apenas com os calções de banho. Normalmente, o emprego não te deixa fazer isso mas eu vejo bem a tua alegria quando sabes que no dia seguinte não vais trabalhar e é um dia de sol. Pareces uma criança a quem o Natal chegou mais cedo. E cada vez que eu digo isto, tu apenas sorris e dás-me um daqueles beijos que só tu consegues oferecer. Não que eu reclame. A tua alegria é o que me aquece o coração e me faz feliz também.

O amarelo é uma cor que transmite felicidade. E é nisso que a nossa vida é baseada. Felicidade. Não somos o casal prefeito e quando discutimos não somos as pessoas mais agradáveis. No entanto, sei que somos um casal feliz. Essa felicidade está espelhada cada vez que o teu sorriso ilumina o teu rosto. Para mim, o teu sorriso é o meu sol pois ele ilumina a minha vida. Vida. Uma palavra de quatro letras apenas mas que tem um enorme significado. Pelo menos, para nós. Lutámos tanto para chegarmos onde estamos hoje. Orgulho-me de dizer que não desistimos e que conseguimos ultrapassar tudo.

Hoje, quando olho para ti, esticado na espreguiçadeira e vestido apenas com os calções de banho, eu sei que fiz as escolhas certas pois elas levaram-me a este presente que tanto adoro.

Sim, eu fiz a escolha certa. Não me arrependo de nada. Sou feliz. A prova disso é o calor que sinto quando te vejo a apanhar sol e ao teu lado estão os outros dois anjos da minha vida. Da nossa vida. Quando sol reflecte nos cabelos vermelhos da Cloe e nos cabelos loiros escuros do Matt e eles sorriem, como tu, eu sei que fiz a escolha certa.

* * *

**Nota da autora (esta é importante): **

Hey pessoal. Obrigada pelas review, em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca escondi o facto desta fic ser importante para mim. No entanto, tenho dúvidas sobre a sua qualidade. Por isso as** reviews**, por mais pequenas que sejam, **são importantes para mim**. Gosto de saber o que os outros pensam sobre o meu trabalho.

**AGORA, ISTO É SÉRIO:** Eu sei que há gente que lê a fic e acompanha a actualização dos capitulo mas que na verdade não deixa nenhum comentário. Pois eu acho que isso não está bem. **Eu vejo, pelas estatísticas, a afluência de visitas que a fic tem e a relação entre Hits e visitantes para o numero de reviews não tem sequer comparação possível. **Eu gostava de saber o que essas pessoas que se mantêm no silêncio têm a dizer sobre a fic, seja uma **opinião positiva ou uma opinião negativa**. Não é uma questão de popularidade. Isso não me importa e quem me conhece sabe disse. É mesmo por saber que eu pude partilhar o meu trabalho com essa pessoa e essa pessoa deu-me uma opinião. Vocês (muitos de vocês, digo), e isto vai para aqueles que também postam as suas fics no site, sabem o quanto um autor\a gosta de receber um feedback, pois é ele que vai contribuir para a sua evolução.

Então, pessoal, deixar um pequeno recado não custa nada e faz uma autora muito feliz.** E depois se deixarem o vosso recado e ele conter a resposta para o desafio que eu deixei no capitulo anterior, quem sabe, vocês não ganham esta fic. **

**Quanto ao desafio: **Posso dar mais uma pista: A resposta prende-se com um ideal que está ficado nesta fic.

A próxima cor já é uma cor fria, alguém se atreve a adivinhar?

**Agradecimentos a:** Dyeniffer Mariane; Yann Riddle Black; bvcsalvatore;

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne**_


	5. Verde

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Verde**

A cor dos teus olhos. Essa é a única razão pela qual o verde é uma das cores da nossa vida. Há algo nos teus olhos e na cor em si que me faz sentir mais calmo. Tu sabes que existem dias completamente terríveis no ateliê. Existem dias em que estou completamente esgotado e sem inspiração. Porém, quando chego a casa e tu me recebes com um sorriso rasgado de pura alegria e os teus olhos brilham por me verem novamente, eu sinto-me muito melhor. Como por magia, todos os meus problemas parecem menores e insignificantes.

O verde, enquanto cor, tem uma forte afinidade com a natureza. Afinal, a natureza _é verde_. Dizem que, por ser a cor representante da natura, é aquela que procuramos instintivamente quando estamos deprimidos. Ela cria um sentimento de conforto e relaxamento, de calma e paz interior, que nos faz sentir equilibrados interiormente. É como se fosse um calmante para as emoções. E, talvez, a teoria não esteja errada. Para mim, ela está certa. Cada vez que olho nos teus olhos, há algo neles que me faz mudar de opinião sobre a vida. Quando estou mais deprimido e o meu humor se torna mais negro que uma noite sem luar, eu olho para os teus lindos olhos verdes, essas duas esmeraldas brilhantes, e todo se torna mais fácil de suportar. Parece que, de repente, tudo é mais belo e mais pacífico. E acredita que vindo de um artista como eu, isso tem muita importância.

Tu és o meu refúgio, o meu ponto de abrigo. Sei que, quando tudo estiver virado do avesso e o mundo já não fizer sentido para mim, tu estarás lá. Para me amar e proteger. Tu estarás lá com uma palavra amiga. Serás tu- e esses olhos verdes- a minha salvação e o meu conforto. Já disse e volto a repetir, o teu lugar é ao meu lado assim como o meu lugar é no teu coração. Somos almas-gêmeas. Fomos feitos um para o outro. Nunca te esqueças disso.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

E estamos no quinto capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado desta cor. Ela é a minha favorita. A próxima é também, uma cor fria. Ideias?

**Quanto ao desafio, eu tenho uma pista importante para vocês: **Estas cores são as cores de um objecto que pode ser pequeno ou grande, dependendo da função que vai executar. É um objecto lev símbolo mais importante de uma parada que tem ganho alguma notoriedade nos últimos anos. Mais objectiva que isto, e meus amores, mais vale dar a resposta.

**Agradecimentos a:** Giovana PMWS; Dyeniffer Mariane e Yann Riddle Black;

_Beijos_

_Kimberly Anne Potter_


	6. Turquesa

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Turquesa**

Turquesa é, na minha opinião, uma das cores mais belas que existem no mundo. Por isso associo-a, muitas vezes, ás artes. A arte é uma das minhas maiores paixões, tu sabes disso. Sou um dos poucos felizardos que podem dizer que amam a profissão que exercem.

Mas, se é assim, tu deves perguntar-te qual a ligação entre esta cor e a nossa vida enquanto casal. Ela está ligada a mim mas não a ti, visto que não és nenhum tipo de artista. Bem, tu és um artista para mim. É verdade que não exerces nenhuma actividade relacionada com a arte. Também é verdade que muitas vezes não consegues captar a mensagem que o artista quer transmitir mas, mesmo assim, eu considero-te um artista.

Não sou uma pessoa muito afável. Como um verdadeiro artista prefiro a solidão e a abstracção. No entanto, tu deves ter algum talento artístico que ainda não foi descoberto. Tu fazes com que eu queira ser uma pessoa melhor. Porém, tu sabes, tal como eu, que não me é fácil interagir com pessoas que não façam parte do meu círculo social. A única maneira que tenho de me expressar é a arte. Os meus pinceis são a minha arma e a minha armadura para enfrentar a sociedade e conseguir interagir com os outros são as telas que pinto.

Ao conseguir expressar-me, através das telas, eu consigo libertar aquele "eu" que só tu, a Cloe e o Matt conhecem. Aquele "eu" que todos vocês adoram mas que eu não consigo mostrar para os outros.

Pode-se dizer que sem os teus constantes incentivos eu jamais me sentiria capaz de abandonar os negócios da minha família e dedicar-me aquilo que realmente amo: a arte. Tu és, simultaneamente, a minha motivação e a minha inspiração. E essa é uma das razões pelas quais te amo.

Não estou á espera que isto faça sentido. Acredita, nem para mim isto tem sentido mas quem disse que o ser humano é simples? Apenas digo o que sinto, mesmo que isso não faça sentido.

Tu tens um talento artístico, Harry. Tu praticamente "construíste-me", trazendo o melhor de mim para a superfície. E isso, é o que te torna mais artista que eu.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Oi pessoal. Eu não sei o que pensar deste capítulo. Entre eles todos penso que é o menos conseguido. Gostava era de saber a vossa opinião. Portanto já sabem o que isso significa: reviewns.

A bvcsalvatore na sua ultima review disse "E a cor do próximo capítulo, eu vou chutar cinza, já que é fria e estamos falando de olhos!". **Bem, quem está a favor de eu abrir uma excepção e fazer um extra com a co cinzenta? Só o irei fazer se a maioria achar boa ideia. **

**Quanto ao desafio: **Está encerrado. Alguém adivinhou. Parabéns á **Dyeniffer Mariane**. **A fic é sua**. Bem, as cores usadas são as cores da **bandeira representante **da homossexualidade e, consequentemente, de todas as **associações LGBT**. Portanto, por ordem de ideias, a próxima cor será o azul, mas lembrem-se…este azul não é um azul comum.

Agradecimentos a: Dyeniffer Mariane** e** bvcsalvatore;

**_Beijos_**

**_Kimberly Anne Potter_**


	7. Azul Indígo

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Azul (Índigo)**

Harmonia. O azul, muitas vezes, é apontado como a cor da harmonia.

Se eu tivesse que apontar uma cor ou uma palavra para definir a nossa vida conjunta eu definitivamente dizia "azul" ou "harmonia". Não estou a dizer que somos o casal perfeito. Tal coisa não existe. Apenas estou a dizer que encontramos o nosso ponto de equilíbrio. A nossa relação é estruturada e equilibrada. Temos as nossas discussões como qualquer casal mas sempre acabamos por nos reconciliar.

Porém, a cor que eu destaco no quadro não é um azul comum. É azul índigo. Esta variação de azul é uma cor que transmite força e por isso a associo a nós os dois. E sabes porquê? Porque, nós os dois, somos guerreiros. Lutámos para sermos livres. Livres daquelas convenções ultrapassadas da minha família. Livres do preconceito da sociedade. Foram muitas discussões entre nós (e penso que algumas delas poderiam ter-nos afastado para sempre), muitas situações em que tivemos, principalmente eu, de engolir o orgulho e aguentar os insultos mal disfarçados de terceiros. Perdemos amigos. Perdemos a esperança em muitas ocasiões. A vida testou-nos e eu orgulho-me de dizer que conseguimos provar-lhe que eramos feitos um para o outro.

Aquela fase da nossa vida foi um inferno mas até no inferno existem rosas, não? Sim, eu acho que existem. Nem tudo foi complicado. Houve momentos inesquecíveis. Alguns deles ficaram guardados em lentes fotográficas e, assim, foram imortalizados. Podes não acreditar mas cada vez que alguém abre o álbum de família eu sinto-me…nem sei explicar a sensação. É uma sensação boa. Não há, porém, palavras para a descrever. Apenas te posso dizer que é uma sensação tão confortante e tão…intensa, que só me apetece preserva-la para sempre.

Harmonia. Talvez seja essa a sensação que eu sinto. Talvez seja o facto de saber que ambos estamos em perfeita sintonia faça com que eu queira guardar o momento para sempre. Queira preserva-lo. Assim como te quero preservar até ao fim dos nossos dias. Nós somos almas gémeas e ambos sabemos disso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, meus amores. Aqui está mais um capítulo desta minha fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei escrever este capítulo porque eu aqui pode sair um pouco fora da simbologia que me prendia até porque esta cor é um pouco diferente. É melhor eu explicar isto.

Originalmente a bandeira arco-íris tinha mais duas cores. Era, portanto, o vermelho, o laranja, o amarelo, o verde, o azul, o violeta, o rosa-salmão e o azul índigo ou turquesa. Mais tarde, estas duas últimas cores foram retiradas porque era difícil encontrar tecidos na cor salmão que fossem suficientes para produzir as bandeiras e também se abandonou o turquesa ou azul índigo por razões estéticas. Este abandono deu origem á bandeira que nós conhecemos. No entanto, eu resolvi fazer algo diferente. Eu voltei a pegar no turquesa (até porque é umas das minhas cores favoritas) e ao azul adicionei o índigo. Assim, eu apresento dois tipos de azul mas eles têm significados diferentes, como vocês já devem ter reparado. Isto deu-me uma maior liberdade e pode centrar acontecimentos da vida deles, aliando, como sempre, a simbologia das cores.

**Agradecimentos: **Dyeniffer Mariane; bvcsalvatore; Yann Riddle Black;

**_Beijos_**

**_Kimberly Anne Potter_**


	8. Violeta

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora: **Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Violeta**

A cor violeta é, talvez, das minhas cores favoritas. Porquê? Tu sabes a razão. Ela representa o espírito. É exactamente pela sua simbologia que ela é importante para mim. Não teríamos enfrentado todo o preconceito e conseguir o que conseguimos se os nossos espíritos não fossem fortes. Todavia, o teu espirito é muito mais forte que o meu. Foste tu que enfrentaste a hostilidade dos teus amigos, dos teus colegas de trabalho, dos jornalistas, dos fãs, de toda a sociedade. Eu apenas tive de enfrentar os meus pais e os patrocinadores.

Todos nos condenaram, e porquê? Porque nos apaixonamos um pelo outro. Todos nos tentaram convencer de que o nosso amor era um pecado. Um simples capricho. Um crime. Uma ofensa. Tentaram nos mostrar que o amor era imoral. Enfrentamos provações, insultos, agressões, traições e mentiras. E tudo em nome de um suposto "bem maior". Fizeram-nos sentir uns expatriados, sem pátria, sem identidade, sem nome, sem dignidade.

Compreendo que todos temos um papel na sociedade e não o devemos questionar nem renegar. Tu devias ser o Salvador do mundo, casar com a Weasley, ter um bando de filhos e ser o auror mais respeitado de todo o departamento e eu deveria interpretar o papel do ex- Devorador da morte arrependido, sem nome, sem fortuna, sem orgulho. Um deveria ser o herói idolatrado e o outro, o indígete humilhado. Deveríamos cumprir o nosso papel e deixar a sociedade seguir o seu rumo. Deveríamos ter feito o que a moral impunha e não o que os nossos corações diziam. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, meu amor.

Nós renegamos os nossos papéis e construímos novos. E esse, para a sociedade, foi o nosso erro. O nosso amor foi um erro. Esta era a opinião da sociedade. O nosso casamento foi um pecado. A adopção do Matt e, mais tarde, da Cloe foi a completa abominação da natureza.

Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei de tudo. Eu sei que tentaste esconder de mim alguns dos comentários mais fortes que a sociedade fazia sobre as nossas acções. Sabias o amor que eu sentia por ti. Sabias o quanto eu queria passar contigo o resto dos meus dias. Sabias o quanto eu queria crianças para que tu e eu lhes pudéssemos dar o amor que nenhum de nós recebeu enquanto crianças. Mas também sabias que existiam comentários e opiniões que me magoariam mais do que a minha dignidade poderia aguentar. Agradeço-te por isso. Afinal de contas estavas a fazer exactamente aquilo que me prometeste quando me deste um certo anel de ouro branco. Proteger-me de todos os males.

Mas conseguimos enfrentar tudo. O nosso espírito lutador enfrentou a situação. Foram muitas as batalhas perdidas mas vencemos a guerra. Mostramos a todos aquilo que sentíamos e lutamos pela nossa liberdade de pensamento. Talvez seja por isso que a cor violeta seja a cor em maior quantidade do quadro. Assim, todos os dias, ao olharmos para aquela tela, nos lembramos do quão fortes os nossos espíritos conseguem ser.

Do quão forte consegue ser a união.

Do quão forte é o nosso amor.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Oi, e aqui está mais um capítulo de "Cores da Nossa Vida". Este capítulo, eu considero, **uma continuação do anterior, então não se admirem por algumas coisas se relacionarem**. E deveria ser aqui que eu punha um final á fic, no entanto, a pedido de várias famílias **existem mais dois capítulos**. Sobre o seu conteúdo não me vou pronunciar. Mas visto que eles já estão escritos e prontos para postar eu penso que a próxima actualização não demorará muito.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Muito Obrigada por todo o apoio.

**O resultado de reviewns não foi animador.** Para dizer a verdade, eu tinha um texto já pronto para falar sobre isto mas depois reconsiderei e apaguei tudo. Cheguei á conclusão que diga o que disser a situação não se vai alterar. Bem, até ao próximo capítulo.

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne**_


	9. Cena Final

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Cena Final**

Naquela noite chovia. Na casa do famoso e controverso casal Potter-Malfoy, toda a família se reunia na cozinha. Todos eles passavam o dia fora de casa. Harry trabalhava no Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Draco tinha de estar no seu ateliê ou na sua galeria de arte. Matt, o filho mais velho, de sete anos, frequentava um colégio particular muito próximo de casa enquanto Cloe, a filha mais nova, de quatro anos, ainda se encontrava no jardim-escola.

Sendo assim, a preparação do jantar era uma actividade feita em família. Era uma forma de criar laços familiares visto que ambas as crianças tinham sido adoptadas.

Porém, as crianças não se aproximavam do fogão sem a supervisão de um dos adultos. Ainda eram crianças e ao aproximarem-se de fogo poderia acontecer alguma tragédia. Também nunca pegavam numa faca ou em algum objecto que pudesse ser perigoso para elas. Claro que Matt já fazia mais coisas que Cloe. A menina limitava-se a entregar os alimentos a algum dos pais ou ao irmão e a estar no colo de um dos pais. A Matt, já deixavam fazer mais algumas coisas como partir o esparguete para por na panela com água a ferver ou partir as folhas de alface para a salada.

Era uma cena tão quotidiana, tão cálida que dava uma sensação de paz aos dois amantes, agora casados. E em noites como aquela a cena tornava-se ainda mais verdadeira e não apenas um sonho. Sim, porque em alguns dias o casal acreditava que viviam constantemente num sonho do qual não queriam acordar.

A fogueira crepitava. No sofá, Blue, um Akita Inu, e River, um Yorkshire Terrier, olhavam a família com os seus olhos brilhantes. Eram dois animais muito doceis. Fora até por isso que os tinham comprado. As crianças precisavam de ter algo para cuidar e fazer companhia. Os cães tinham-se afigurado uma boa solução. Porém, já não eram apenas as crianças que apaparicavam os animais. Os adultos também adoravam aquelas duas criaturas.

-…e então eu chutei e marquei golo!- Matt, naquele momento, contava como tinha sido o seu dia. Estava feliz, muito feliz, aliás, pois naquele dia tinha jogado futebol com os amigos e a sua equipa tinha ganho.

- Muito bem, amor.- disse Draco, enquanto passava pelo filho. Dirigia-se á despensa em busca de queijo parmesão. Naquela noite teriam risoto de frango para o jantar.

- Foi assim que ganharam o jogo, campeão?- perguntou Harry, orgulhoso do filho. Adorava aquele menino como se fosse seu filho biológico. Apenas a biologia e os mistérios da vida impediam Harry de ser o pai biológico de Matt. Mas pai não era aquele que tinha ajudado na concepção. Pai era aquele que cuidava, amava, ajudava e apoiava o filho. E, nessa perspectiva, o verdadeiro pai de Matt era Harry. Assim como era o verdadeiro pai de Cloe, a pequena menina que se encontrava, naquele momento, no seu colo. Ela era a princesa de Harry. Por ela e por Matt, assim como por Draco, ele faria qualquer coisa. Tornaria até o impossível em possível, se a situação assim o requeresse.

- Foi sim.- respondeu o menino.

Naquele momento Draco voltou com o queijo parmesão e pousou-o na banca de mármore negro.

- Então, o meu pequeno herói deve estar com a fome.- deduziu Draco enquanto se virava a pegava o filho no colo. Matt já estava um pouco grande para colo mas Draco adorava mimar o menino. Adorava-o como um filho assim como adorava Cloe.

- Estou com muita fome!- disse o menino, sorrindo.

Draco conhecia aquele sorriso. Matt estava a preparar alguma.

- Então, hoje será melhor encher o teu prato.- disse Harry enquanto ajudava a filha a beber um copo de água. A menina, naquele dia, estava muito quieta. Normalmente era tão ou mais activa que Matt. Harry supunha que a menina estava cansada pois, durante o dia, no jardim-escola, as educadoras tinham programado uma visita ao zoo. Depois de tanta agitação, Cloe estava exausta e quase que dormia no colo do pai.

- Isso quer dizer que eu também poderei ter direito á sobremesa maior?- perguntou o menino, inocentemente.

Draco e Harry sorriram. Eles sabiam que o menino iria fazer aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Veremos isso depois, está bem?- perguntou Harry.

Matt, na sua inocência infantil, fez um pequeno biquinho com os lábios mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Acabou por ganhar um beijo de Draco.

Em seguida, o loiro mais velho olhou para o fogão e disse:

- Harry, já podes pôr o parmesão.

- Queres-me ajudar, princesa?- perguntou o moreno, para a menina. Ela apenas se encolheu mais e acabou por negar, abanando a cabeça. Perante aquilo, Harry suspirou. A menina estava mesmo cansada.

Draco, então, pousou o filho e enquanto tirava Cloe dos braços do marido dizia a Matt:

- Querido, ajuda o papá, por favor.

- Claro.- atendeu o menino.

Entretanto, Cloe recusava-se a sair do colo de Harry.

- Cloe, amor, vai ao pai.- dizia o moreno, muito suavemente- O papá precisa de trabalhar agora e não consegue se estiveres no colo dele.

Perante aquilo a menina cedeu ao pedido e deixou que Draco a envolvesse nos seus braços.

- Tu precisas de dormir.- disse Draco enquanto saia da cozinha e se dirigia ao quarto. Cloe tinha comido muito quando chegou a casa e por isso não devia ter fome.

Assim que eles saíram, Harry arregaçou as mangas e dirigiu-se para a banca, onde Matt já o esperava.

- O que é que eu faço?- perguntou ele.

- Eu vou cortar o queijo em partes e depois tu vais-me passar essas partes, pode ser?- perguntou Harry.

Matt apenas acenou, alegre por ajudar o pai.

Perto de dez minutos depois, Draco regressou á cozinha. Cloe já não estava com ele. Harry pousava o risoto na mesa e Matt já estava sentado com o garfo na mão.

- Então?- perguntou Harry, olhando o marido.

- Já adormeceu.- respondeu Draco- É melhor deixa-la descansar.

Sentaram-se então para jantar. Como era já normal, o jantar foi pacífico e decorreu sem nenhum percalço. Matt conseguiu comer um pouco mais da torta de chocolate que havia para sobremesa pois o menino alegava que ainda estava com fome. Claro que os pais sabiam que o filho não tinha fome mas sim um vício incontrolável por chocolate.

No final da refeição, enquanto Harry e Matt se divertiam a lavar a loiça, Draco fora até ao quarto que partilhava com o marido há cerca de dez anos. Tinha deitado a filha na cama daquele quarto porque o colchão era, sem dúvida, o melhor daquela casa. Não queria isto dizer que os colchões das camas dos filhos não tivessem qualidade. Aqueles colchões eram os melhores que o dinheiro poderia comprar. No entanto, o colchão da cama do casal da casa era mais espaçoso e ortopédico.

Cloe estava a dormir que nem um anjo. No entanto, ela precisava de ir comer alguma coisa mais leve para que durante a noite não acordasse cheia de fome.

Com alguns toques no ombro da menina e com palavras doces Draco conseguiu desperta-la.

- Já te sentes melhor?- perguntou Draco, sussurrando.

A menina, ainda um pouco ensonada, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos então comer alguma coisa para depois ires dormir?- perguntou Draco, já pegando na menina.

- Sim.- respondeu a menina, ao colo do pai. A sua voz ainda revelava alguns vestígios de sono.

Quando ambos regressaram á cozinha, Harry e Matt estavam entretidos a brincar com os cachorros. Harry estava sentado numa carpete, perto da lareira e Thomas lambia a cara dele. Sentado á frente de Harry, entre as suas pernas, estava Matt que se entretinha com River.

Cloe ao ver o papá e o irmão remexeu-se no colo do pai. Draco entendeu de imediato e pousou a menina no chão.

Assim que se viu livre das mãos do loiro, Cloe correu para perto dos outros dois membros da família.

- Olá princesa.- disse Harry, ao receber a filha nos seus braços e senta-la junto a Matt.

- Olá.- disse a pequena.

Pouco depois estavam todos os três envolvidos na brincadeira com os cachorros de estimação. Entretanto, Draco preparava as coisas para em seguida fazer chocolate quente para os mais pequenos e café para ele e para o marido.

Aquele sim, era um retracto de uma família feliz.

No entanto, em alguma hora a diversão acaba. A diversão dos pequenos acabou aquando a hora de dormir.

- Mas eu não tenho sono.- insistia Matt, no colo de Harry. Porém, o menino já bocejava.

- Eu também não tenho sono.- dizia Cloe, no colo de Draco.

Não adiantou de nada os protestos das crianças pois os pais acabaram por os levar para a cama. Draco contou uma história de adormecer a Cloe e a menina embalada pela voz calma e suave do pai, acabou por adormecer. Quando saiu do quarto da filha mais nova ele reparou que do quarto de Matt vinham risadas tanto de pai como de filho.

Draco sorriu. Sempre que era a vez de Harry por o filho na cama, o final da história era sempre o mesmo. Em vez de Harry contar ou ler uma história para adormecer, ele contava uma das suas inúmeras aventuras mas sempre com adulteração de factos, transformando a história numa autêntica comédia.

Abanando negativamente a cabeça Draco dirigiu-se para o quarto principal. Harry ainda ia demorar algum tempo.

Dez minutos depois, Draco estava deitado. O dia dele fora complicado e por isso o cansaço agora atingia-o com uma força vertiginosa. Uns minutos depois ele estava completamente entregue aos braços de Hipnos.*****

Algum tempo depois, Harry entrou no quarto. Sorriu ao notar que o marido dormia um sono profundo, agarrado á almofada que deveria ser a sua. Abanando de leve a cabeça, o moreno começou a preparar-se para dormir. Despiu a roupa que trazia vestida, vestiu o pijama, lavou os dentes e preparou as roupas que usaria no dia seguinte.

Quando estava prestes a deitar-se na cama, olhou para a cómoda e ficou surpreso ao ver que sobre o móvel estavam alguns papéis. Normalmente, naquele quarto não existiam muitos papéis. O lugar deles era no escritório, segundo Draco. Curioso, Harry pegou nos papéis e começou a ler. Logo de imediato reconheceu a letra do loiro.

Ao começar a ler as palavras ali escritas, Harry entendeu que aquelas folhas eram para ele. Quanto mais ele lia, mais emocionado se sentia. Estava ali espelhado o sentimento que Draco nutria por ele. Não era uma mera explicação sobre porque é que usara aquelas cores no quadro que, secretamente, era a obra de arte preferida de Harry. Aquilo era a declaração que Draco nunca conseguira transmitir por palavras. Quando acabou de ler aqueles pequenos textos, Harry olhou para o quadro em questão. Mesmo á luz fraca do candeeiro, aquela tela era linda. Numa primeira avaliação até o especialista mais conceituado acharia que aquela tela era abstracta. Uma mescla de cores. Porém, numa segunda avaliação conseguia-se ver o desenho de duas mãos entrelaçadas. Ao perceber aquilo, o moreno sorriu e pegando numa caneta que estava junto dos papéis, ele escreveu algumas palavras. De seguida, deitou-se ao lado do marido e envolveu-o nos seus braços. Draco simplesmente se aninhou no corpo de Harry.

- Eu também te amo, meu belo artista.- sussurrou Harry e deixou que as trevas da inconsciência o consumissem e as asas de Hipnos o cobrissem.

No entanto, ele não pode ver que, no dia seguinte, quando Draco descobriu o texto que ele tinha escrita, o loiro tinha sorrido, chorado e por fim guardado aqueles papeis numa gaveta que havia na estante do quarto que era reservada para guardar objectos importantes. Porque se tivesse visto, Harry (se já não tinha a certeza disso) saberia que tinha feito as escolhas certas. Porque são as escolhas que uma pessoa faz que definem o seu destino.

**Fim**

* * *

*** Hipnos: **Deus grego do sono.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

E, por fim, está aqui o final da fic. Cores da Nossa Vida está acabada. Mas calma que ainda existe um extra muito bonito sobre a cor….Cinzenta.

Espero que tenham gostado. Não vou falar muito até porque já a seguir vou postar o capítulo Extra.

**Gostava de agradecer a Dyeniffer Mariane pela reviewn.**

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly**_


	10. Extra

**Título:** Cores da Nossa Vida

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaio ;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. As personagens aqui apresentadas são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Cinzento**

Sabes que não tenho qualquer aptidão artística para escrever algum texto tão belo como os teus mas não pude deixar de notar uma falha e tenho de te dizer qual ela é. Embora o quadro que pintaste baseado na nossa vida seja a obra de arte mais perfeita que eu já vi, faltou uma cor. E essa, meu amor, é o cinzento.

Sim, é o cinzento. Sei que costumas dizer que esta cor está ligada á melancolia e á depressão. No entanto, esta é a minha cor favorita. Sabes porquê? Porque é a cor dos teus olhos. Eu não vejo o que tu vês nesta cor. Eu vejo nela a tua verdadeira personalidade. Tu, meu anjo, és como uma tempestade. Tu consegues agitar qualquer um mas principalmente, agitas os meus sentimentos e as minhas emoções. E, tal como uma tempestade, tu consegues destruir até o mais afincado dos conceitos. Orgulho-me de poder dizer que tu e a tua arte já conseguiram renovar muitas mentalidades que eu nunca pensei que mudariam. Tu dizes que é em mim que encontras conforto e protecção mas é em ti que eu encontro as forças para enfrentar todos os problemas que a vida se encarrega de originar para me desafiar. Tu és a minha força e o meu apoio. Ter-te ao meu lado é a prova de que as escolhas que fiz no passado foram as mais corretas. Ter-te ao meu lado é a prova em como a vida nem sempre é a madrasta que nós julgamos que ela é.

Tu tens razão quando dizes que não somos o casal perfeito. Discutimos de uma maneira bruta por coisas insignificantes. Já fizemos asneiras que magoaram o outro. Já dissemos palavras que gostaríamos de apagar mas a verdade, meu anjo, é que ultrapassamos sempre os obstáculos. Juntos. A forma mais pura de amar é saber perdoar os pequenos erros mas também perdoar os grandes. É saber amar não só as qualidades mas também os defeitos do outro.

Não te posso prometer a lua, nem as estrelas e muito menos o sol. Mas existem algumas coisas que eu posso e devo prometer.

Prometo que o fogo da nossa paixão não se extinguirá pois eu irei lutar por isso. Prometo que cada vez que estiveres doente tanto física como emocionalmente e até psicologicamente, serei eu quem cuidará de ti. Prometo que serei eu a maior razão para que todos os teus dias sejam preenchidos de uma felicidade maior que aquela que eu sinto em dias de sol. Prometo que continuarei a ser o teu refúgio, o teu protector, o teu apoio, o teu companheiro e o teu melhor amigo. Prometo que serei aquele que te compreenderá quando mais ninguém o fizer. Prometo que trarei para a tua vida toda a harmonia da qual tu precisas. Prometo que manterei o meu espirito forte e lutarei até ao fim dos meus dias por nós os dois.

Mas sobretudo, prometo que te amarei todos os dias da minha vida.

**_ Harry J. Potter Malfoy_**

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Oi, pessoal.

Bem, e já posso dar por concluída a fic. Mais uma que está acabada. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto dela como eu gostei de escreve-la. Ela é muito significativa para mim. Ela representa um ideal que está presente em mim. Muito recentemente, eu tive de fazer um trabalho sobre a Homossexualidade para Sociologia. Foi esse o trabalho que me abriu portas para que eu pudesse escrever esta história. Eu já era completamente a favor dos direitos homossexuais, mas depois do trabalho, eu comecei a aprender coisas que eu não sabia e acabei por me tornar uma verdadeira defensora desses direitos. Desses e de outros direitos humanos.

Bem, o **próximo capitulo serão apenas agradecimentos, então não liguem.**

Já agora, **estarei a entrar num período de hitus e não sei quando voltarei, nem sei se realmente eu entrarei nele.** Tudo depende de como as coisas se resolverem. Então desculpem, existem razões de força maior para que eu tenha tomado esta decisão.

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne**_


	11. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

Primeiro de tudo eu agradeço por todo o apoio. Esta, de acordo com as estatísticas, é a minha TERCEIRA fic mais lida. E isso, para mim, é realmente importante. Se gostava que o número de reviews fosse mais alto? Gostava mas não posso apontar uma arma á cabeça da pessoa e ameaça-la, não é mesmo? Não acredito em chantagem, de qualquer das maneiras.

Gostava de enviar um carinho especial para todos aqueles que leram a fic, comentado ou não. Todos vocês são importantes.

Agora, vamos particularizar. Gostava de agradecer e enviar-lhes o meu amor ás seguintes pessoas pois elas foram importantes na construção desta fanfic. Elas são:

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Obrigada por todo o apoio. Sempre pode contar com as suas reviews e veja o que isso lhe deu, a fic é sua e ninguém a pode tirar de si...kkkkk. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e espero que o final não a tenha desiludido. Espero que leia outras fic minhas e que goste delas. Beijos.

**bvcsalvatore: **A minha Bruna que está lá sempre. Obrigado do fundo do meu coração. As tuas reviews sempre foram importantes. Tu sabes disso. Espero que tenhas gostado destes últimos capítulos. Obrigado, mais uma vez, pelo enorme apoio. Beijos.

**Yann Riddle Black: **Yann, Yann…que posso eu dizer? Tu comentas, tu favoritas, tu acompanhas…tu és demais, parceiro de crime (sim, é a tua nova alcunha). Muito obrigada pelo apoio, meu amigo. Eu tenho de confessar uma coisa, ao fim de tanto tempo, ainda não sei como ainda é possível que ainda não nos tenhamos matado um ao outro…kkkkk. Beijos.

**Giovana PMWS: **Muito obrigada pela review. Ela veio numa época oportuna. Obrigada por acompanhar e espero que tenha gostado destes últimos capítulos e da fic, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada por todo o apoio. Ele foi essencial.

Gostava também de agradecer aqueles **dois comentários anónimos**: **Giny **(chapter 2) e **Guest **(chapter 5). Muito Obrigada pelas reviewns.

Bem, acho que é só isto.

_**Beijos**_

_**KImberly Anne**_


End file.
